1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information terminal apparatus which is adapted to perform data communications by connecting thereto an external device such as a modem, portable telephone, car telephone, second generation cordless telephone, CDMA (code division multiple access) wireless telephone, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 8-307554 (1996) discloses a communication control apparatus for automatically judging the connected state of a communication terminal connected thereto and the type of the connected terminal; the apparatus comprises an AC current detection means for detecting an AC current that flows at start up through a local line to which a communication terminal is connected, and a connected device judging procedure for recognizing the attribute of the connected communication terminal based on a called signal to the communication terminal, and thereby eliminates the need for predetermining the communication terminal to be connected to the local line, allowing any desired communication terminal to be connected to each local line.
The above apparatus further includes a display means for displaying the attribute of the communication terminal connected to the local line so that the communication terminal attribute can be presented in a visually viewable form. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 60-203054 (1985) discloses a controlled circuit board mounting verification method in which a central processing unit verifies the connection of a controlled circuit board, wherein a three-level input/output gate is provided which is opened and closed in a controlled manner to control a control signal from the central processing unit and whose output is connected to an external connection terminal, and wherein when a controlled circuit board is not mounted, the output gate is controlled at an high impedance state and, based on the output of the input gate, it is determined whether a controlled circuit board is mounted or not.
On the other hand, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 5-303456 (1993) discloses an information processing apparatus in which provisions are made to judge the presence or absence of a plurality of child boards mounted on a parent board, wherein the child boards are each provided, as part of a voltage dividing resistor, with a resistor whose resistance value varies for each child board, while the parent board is provided with a voltage dividing circuit which is completed when a child board is connected, and an A/D converter for measuring a voltage tapped at a designated position, and the mounting or non-mounting of a child board and the type of the mounted child board are automatically judged based on the voltage flowing when the child board is connected to the parent board.
The system for automatically judging the type of the connected communication terminal according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 8-307554 requires the provision of an AC current detection circuit for detecting the AC current flowing from the connected communication terminal. This increases the cost.
The system for automatically judging the type of the connected communication terminal according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 8-307554 is provided with means for visually displaying the attribute of the communication terminal connected to the local line, but is not provided with means for presenting various pieces of information associated with the characteristics of each individual communication terminal, such as transmission speed, communication charge, communication area, and the like, that become necessary when actually performing communications.
Likewise, according to the information processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 5-303456, the system for automatically judging the mounting of a child board requires the provision of an A/D converter for measuring a tapped voltage which varies for each child board. This increases the cost.
Further, the controlled circuit board mounting verification system according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 60-203054 is not provided with means for automatically judging the attribute of the connected controlled circuit board, but is only intended to simply verify the connection of the predetermined controlled circuit board.
Furthermore, with any of the above prior art systems, connections with different kinds of communication apparatuses having interfaces of different input/output methods, different signal voltages, etc. cannot be implemented on the same interface, but only devices having the same interface can be accommodated.
An object of the present invention is to provide an information terminal apparatus at low cost that is capable of performing communications by connecting thereto any one of various kinds of external equipment of different input/output methods, having different signal voltage levels.
Another object of the invention is to provide an information terminal apparatus that is capable of easily making a call to the destination appropriate to the communication apparatus connected as an external device.
A still another object of the invention is to provide an information terminal apparatus that is capable of judging whether a communication apparatus that can achieve communications with the currently connected communication apparatus with better conditions is available or not.
In a first aspect of the invention an information terminal apparatus comprises an interface section for connecting thereto an external device, and a control section for performing signal transfers to and from the external device via the interface section,
wherein the interface section includes:
a connector having a terminal for sending and receiving communication control and data signals and a terminal for receiving an attribute signal representing an attribute of the external device;
a judging circuit for judging the attribute of the connected external device based on the received attribute signal; and
a switching circuit for, based on the result of the judgement, performing an operation for switching input/output directions of the communication control and data signals to directions appropriate to the connected external device and an operation for optimizing signal level to a level appropriate to the connected external device.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the first aspect, a communication apparatus, such as a modem, portable telephone, car telephone, second generation cordless telephone, CDMA wireless telephone, or like apparatus equipped with communication means, is connected as the external device to the information terminal apparatus equipped with means for processing data from the connected communication apparatus. By constructing the information terminal apparatus as described above, any of different kinds of communication apparatuses having interfaces of different input/output methods and different signal voltages can be connected to the same interface of the information terminal apparatus by automatically switching signals for interfacing with such communication apparatus. By providing a particular attribute notification terminal in the interface section, the input/output method and signal voltage for the interface section of the information terminal apparatus can be switched to those that match the connected communication apparatus.
In a second aspect the information terminal apparatus of the first aspect is characterized in that an overcurrent protection circuit is inserted in an input line used to transfer the communication control and data signals.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the second aspect, an overcurrent can be prevented when the communication apparatus is improperly connected to the information terminal apparatus.
In a third aspect of the invention the information terminal apparatus of the first aspect is characterized in that the judging circuit supplies a voltage appearing at the attribute signal receiving terminal to the control section, and the control section verifies the connection of the external device based on a voltage change on the attribute signal receiving terminal.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the third aspect, the communication apparatus is configured to cause the voltage on the particular notification terminal to change when it is connected to the interface section of the information terminal apparatus. In the information terminal apparatus, upon detecting the voltage change on the particular notification terminal, the judging circuit notifies the control section of the connection of the communication apparatus.
In a fourth aspect of the invention an information terminal apparatus comprises an interface section for connecting thereto an external device, and a control section for performing signal transfers to and from the external device via the interface section,
wherein the interface section includes:
a connector having a terminal for sending and receiving communication control and data signals and a terminal for receiving an attribute signal representing an attribute of the external device;
a judging circuit for judging the attribute of the connected external device based on the received attribute signal; and
a switching circuit for performing an operation for switching input/output directions of the communication control and data signals to directions appropriate to the connected external device and an operation for optimizing signal level to a level appropriate to the connected external device, and
wherein the control section verifies the connection of the external device based on the result of the judgement from the judging circuit, and causes the switching circuit to perform the signal input/output direction switching operation and the signal level optimization operation in accordance with the result of the judgement.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the fourth aspect, when the connection of the communication apparatus to the interface section of the information terminal apparatus is detected by the attribute signal applied to a particular notification terminal, the input/output method and signal voltage for the interface section of the information terminal apparatus are switched not in hardware fashion, but in software fashion. That is, the control section that received the result of the judgement controls the switching circuit in the interface section to switch the input/output method and signal voltage to those that match the connected communication apparatus.
In a fifth aspect of the invention the information terminal apparatus of the fourth invention is characterized in that the control section controls the activation and deactivation of the judging circuit and switching circuit in such a manner that when no external device is connected, only the judging circuit is activated, and when an external device is connected, the judging circuit is deactivated and the switching circuit is activated.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the fifth aspect, when no external device is connected to the interface section of the information terminal apparatus, the judging circuit is in the activated condition, and when a communication apparatus is connected to the interface section of the information terminal apparatus, and the attribute signal is applied to the particular notification terminal, the judging circuit is deactivated, and then the control section activates the switching circuit, thereby preventing unnecessary current from flowing.
In a sixth aspect of the invention the information terminal apparatus of the fourth aspect is characterized in that an overcurrent protection circuit is inserted in an input line used to transfer the communication control and data signals, and in that the control section causes the switching circuit to perform the signal input/output direction switching operation so that when no external device is connected, the communication control and data signals are transferred from the terminal to the control section.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the sixth aspect, when no external device is connected to the interface section of the information terminal apparatus, the entire interface section is placed in an input standby mode, and when a communication apparatus is connected to the interface section of the information terminal apparatus, and the attribute signal is applied to the particular notification terminal, the control section activates the interface section. This serves to prevent the information terminal apparatus from being damaged.
In a seventh aspect of the invention the information terminal apparatus of the first or fourth aspect is characterized in that a hysteresis buffer circuit is included which is connected to the attribute signal receiving terminal.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the seventh aspect, when a communication apparatus is connected to the interface section of the information terminal apparatus, the attribute of the connected communication apparatus can be prevented from being erroneously recognized due to chattering associated with a change occurring on the particular notification terminal.
In an eighth aspect of the invention the information terminal apparatus of the first or fourth aspect is characterized in that the judging circuit judges the attribute of the connected external device based on the presence or absence of the chattering of the attribute signal receiving terminal when the external device is connected.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the eighth aspect, assuming the use of two kinds of communication apparatuses, one provided with a hysteresis buffer circuit for preventing chattering from occurring due to a change on the particular notification terminal when the communication apparatus is connected to the interface section of the information terminal apparatus, and the other not provided with such a hysteresis buffer circuit, the attribute of the connected communication apparatus can be judged by judging whether the chattering due to a change on the particular notification terminal occurs when the communication apparatus is connected by cable.
In a ninth aspect of the invention an information terminal apparatus comprises an interface section for connecting thereto an external device and a control section for performing signal transfers to and from the external device via the interface section,
wherein the interface section includes:
a connector having a terminal for sending and receiving communication control and data signals, a terminal for sending an inquiry signal inquiring about the connection of the external device, and a terminal for receiving a response signal in reply to the inquiry;
an analyzing circuit for outputting the inquiry signal and receives the response signal; and
a switching circuit for performing an operation for switching input/output directions of the communication control and data signals to directions appropriate to the connected external device and an operation for optimizing signal level to a level appropriate to the connected external device, and
wherein when verifying the connection of the external device, the control section causes the analyzing circuit to output the inquiry signal and verifies the connection of the external device based on the response signal input to the analyzing circuit, and when the connection of the external device is verified, the control section causes the switching circuit to perform the signal input/output direction switching operation and the signal level optimization operation.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the ninth aspect, a communication apparatus is provided with a circuit for responding to the inquiry from the information terminal apparatus by returning a response unique to the communication apparatus. The inquiry signal output from the information terminal apparatus is processed by the responding circuit in the communication apparatus, and the returned response signal is analyzed by the information terminal apparatus, thereby automatically discriminating between a plurality of communication apparatuses.
In a tenth aspect of the invention an information terminal apparatus comprises an interface section for connecting thereto an external device, and a control section for performing signal transfers to and from the external device via the interface section,
wherein the interface section includes:
a connector having a terminal for sending and receiving communication control and data signals, a terminal for sending an inquiry signal inquiring about the connection of the external device, a terminal for receiving a response signal in reply to the inquiry, and a terminal for sending a test signal for connection testing;
an analyzing circuit which outputs the inquiry signal and receives the response signal;
a test circuit which outputs the test signal; and
a switching circuit which performs an operation for switching input/output directions of the communication control and data signals to directions appropriate to the connected external device and an operation for optimizing signal level to a level appropriate to the connected external device, and
wherein when verifying the connection of the external device, the control section causes the test circuit to output the test signal and the analyzing circuit to output the inquiry signal and verifies the connection of the external device based on the response signal input to the analyzing circuit and responsive to the test signal, and when the connection of the external device is verified, the control section causes the switching circuit to perform the signal input/output direction switching operation and the signal level optimization operation.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the tenth aspect, when the test output terminal in the interface section of the information terminal apparatus is held in an active state, a communication apparatus A receives the inquiry signal output from the information terminal apparatus and loops it back unchanged from the responding circuit in the communication apparatus, while a communication apparatus B outputs a fixed response signal from its responding circuit regardless of the inquiry signal received from the information terminal apparatus; the information terminal apparatus discriminates between the communication apparatus A and communication apparatus B by examining the contents of the transmitted inquiry signal and the received response signal.
In an eleventh aspect of the invention an information terminal apparatus comprises an interface section for connecting thereto an external device, and a control section for performing signal transfers to and from the external device via the interface section,
wherein the interface section includes:
a connector having a terminal for sending and receiving communication control and data signals, a terminal for receiving an attribute signal representing an attribute of the external device, a terminal for sending a test signal for connection testing, and a terminal for receiving a test result signal;
a judging circuit for judging the attribute of the connected external device based on the received attribute signal;
a test circuit for outputting the test signal and receiving the test result signal; and
a switching circuit for performing an operation for switching input/output directions of the communication control and data signals to directions appropriate to the connected external device and an operation for optimizing signal level to a level appropriate to the connected external device, and
wherein the control section verifies the connection of the external device based on the result of the judgement from the judging circuit, and when the connection of the external device is verified, the control section causes the test circuit to output the test signal and verifies the attribute of the external device based on the test result signal returned in response to and appropriate to the test signal, and causes the switching circuit to perform the signal input/output direction switching operation and the signal level optimization operation.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the eleventh aspect, the communication apparatus A is provided with a responding circuit which momentarily causes a response terminal to change when an inquiry terminal in the interface section of the information terminal apparatus changes from high to low. The information terminal apparatus distinguishes the communication apparatus A from other communication apparatus by monitoring the number of occurrences of an interrupt notification caused by the change of the response terminal when the inquiry terminal is activated.
In a twelfth aspect of the invention the information terminal apparatus of the eleventh aspect is characterized in that the terminals on the connector are pin-type terminals, and the test result signal receiving terminal is shorter than the attribute signal receiving terminal, and the control section verifies the attribute of the connected external device based on the length of time between the time the connection of the test result signal receiving terminal is detected and the time the connection of the attribute signal receiving terminal is detected.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the twelfth aspect, the length of the particular notification terminal pin is varied for each communication apparatus, and the attribute of the connected communication apparatus is judged based on the time difference between the detection of another terminal and the detection of the particular notification terminal when connecting the communication apparatus to the interface section of the information terminal apparatus.
In a thirteenth aspect of the invention the information terminal apparatus of the eleventh aspect is characterized in that the terminals on the connector have a plurality of contact faces, and the control section verifies the attribute of the connected external device based on the number of contact faces on the terminals.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the thirteenth invention, the number of contact faces on a particular notification terminal is varied for each communication apparatus, and the attribute of the connected communication apparatus is judged based on the number of occurrences of a change on the particular notification terminal when connecting the communication apparatus to the interface section of the information terminal apparatus.
In a fourteenth aspect of the invention the information terminal apparatus of the first or fourth aspect is characterized in that the judging circuit judges the attribute of the connected external device to determine whether the external device is in a power ON state or in a power OFF or unknown power state.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the fourteenth aspect, to automatically discriminate between the communication apparatus A having a signal line control function and the communication apparatus B not having a signal line control function, the control section of the information terminal apparatus first checks the presence or absence of the signal line control function when a communication apparatus is connected to the interface section of the information terminal apparatus, and thereby determines one of two states, a state in which the communication apparatus A in a power ON state is connected or a state in which the communication apparatus A in a power OFF state or the communication apparatus B in an unknown power state is connected.
In a fifteenth aspect of the invention the information terminal apparatus of the fourteenth aspect is characterized in that, when the connected external device is judged by the judging circuit to be in the power OFF or unknown power state, if there occurs a change in terminal potential, the judging circuit then determines that the connected external device has changed to the power ON state.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the fifteenth aspect, when the communication apparatus connected to the interface section of the information terminal apparatus is judged to be either the communication apparatus A in the power OFF state or the communication apparatus B in an unknown power state, if the connected communication apparatus is the communication apparatus A, a change will occur on the response terminal when the communication apparatus A changes from the power OFF to the power ON state; therefore, by detecting this change, it is determined that the communication apparatus in the power ON state is connected.
In a sixteenth aspect of the invention the information terminal apparatus of the fourteenth aspect is characterized in that, when a communication start request signal is output from the control section, the judging circuit performs the operation of judging the attribute of the connected external device.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the sixteenth aspect, when a communication apparatus is connected to the interface section of the information terminal apparatus, automatic detection of the connected communication apparatus using the signal line control function is not performed until after the communication start request is issued from the control section, in order to avoid consuming unnecessary power; when the communication start request is issued, the communication apparatus A having the signal line control function is preferentially tried to start communication with speed A, thereby judging the attribute of the connected communication apparatus and accomplishing the communication initiation procedure.
In a seventeenth aspect of the invention the information terminal apparatus of the fourteenth aspect is characterized in that, when the connected external device is judged by the judging circuit to be in the power OFF or unknown power state, the control section performs a communication operation procedure for each different type of communication apparatus, and if the communication operation procedure succeeds, the judging circuit determines that the connected external device has changed to the power ON state.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the seventeenth aspect, the inquiry terminal and response terminal in the interface section are made common to the communication apparatus A of speed A, the communication apparatus B of speed B, and a plurality of other communication apparatuses N of different speeds N, and when a communication apparatus is connected to the interface section, the transmission speed of the inquiry terminal and response terminal in the interface section of the information terminal apparatus is set to speed A, speed B, and speed N in sequence, thereby sequentially trying the communication operation procedure with different speeds for the communication apparatus and thus identifying the connected communication apparatus.
In an eighteenth aspect of the invention the information terminal apparatus of the first or fourth aspect is characterized in that the external device is a communication apparatus, and when a call arrives at the connected communication apparatus, the judging circuit judges the attribute of the connected communication apparatus based on a terminal potential change or an input signal pattern.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the eighteenth aspect, to automatically discriminate between the communication apparatus A of speed A equipped with a signal line control function whereby the terminal potential changes at the time of a call arrival and the communication apparatus B of speed B not equipped with a signal line control function but configured to send an input signal of a particular pattern at the time of a call arrival, there is provided a means for notifying the control section upon detecting, at the time of a call arrival, the terminal potential change or the input signal appearing at the response terminal set up with speed B, whereupon the control section of the information terminal apparatus judges the attribute of the called communication apparatus by checking the terminal potential change or the pattern of the input signal at the response terminal.
In a nineteenth aspect of the invention the information terminal apparatus of the eighteenth aspect is characterized in that the judging circuit judges the attribute of the connected communication apparatus based on the terminal potential change or the input signal at a predetermined terminal.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the nineteenth aspect, with the provision of the means for notifying the control section, at the time of a call arrival, of the occurrence of a terminal potential change or the existence of an input signal of a particular pattern on the response terminal set up with speed B, the control section of the information terminal apparatus judges the attribute of the called communication apparatus without having to check the pattern of the input signal at the response terminal.
In a twentieth aspect of the invention the information terminal apparatus of the eighteenth aspect is characterized in that the judging circuit judges the attribute of the connected communication apparatus based on whether or not the input signal pattern matches a preset signal pattern.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the twentieth invention, with the provision of the means for notifying the control section, at the time of a call arrival, of the occurrence of a terminal potential change or the existence of an input signal of a particular pattern on the response terminal set up with speed B, and with provisions made to make the particular input signal pattern settable in hardware, the control section of the information terminal apparatus judges the attribute of the called communication apparatus without having to check the pattern of the input signal at the response terminal.
In a twenty-first aspect of the invention an information terminal apparatus comprises an interface section for connecting thereto a communication apparatus and a control section for performing signal transfers to and from the communication apparatus via the interface section,
wherein the interface section includes:
a judging circuit for judging the attribute of the connected communication apparatus; and
a switching circuit for, based on the result of the judgement, performing an operation for switching input/output directions of the communication control and data signals to directions appropriate to the connected communication apparatus and an operation for optimizing signal level to a level appropriate to the connected communication apparatus, and
wherein when a communication application is started after the communication apparatus is connected, the control section executes a call origination procedure by retrieving connection destination information associated with the connected communication apparatus from a table in which connection destination information is prestored for each individual communication apparatus,
According to the information terminal apparatus of the twenty-first aspect, with the interface having a particular notification terminal capable of communicating with communication apparatus of various kinds having interfaces of different input/output methods and different signal voltages, such as a modem, portable telephone, car telephone, second generation cordless telephone, and CDMA wireless telephone, and with the provision of means for automatically detecting the connected state of the communication apparatus and the attribute of the connected communication apparatus and thereby automatically switching the input/output method and signal voltage for the interface section to those that match the connected communication apparatus, any of the different kinds of communication apparatuses can be connected to the information terminal apparatus by automatically switching signals for interfacing with such communication apparatus; when a communication application is started, the information terminal apparatus retrieves connection destination information, such as destination telephone number, for the currently connected communication apparatus from the connection destination information table stored in a storage section for each individual communication apparatus, and automatically initiates a call and performs communication using a communication procedure appropriate to the connected communication apparatus.
In a twenty-second aspect of the invention the information terminal apparatus of the apparatus aspect is characterized in that the control section retrieves the connection destination information associated with the communication apparatus based on the result of the judgement.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the twenty-second aspect, when a communication apparatus is connected to the interface section of the information terminal apparatus placed in an activated state, the information terminal apparatus notifies the control section upon detecting the connection of the communication apparatus, and the control section performs call origination and communication setup procedures by retrieving from the storage section the connection destination information appropriate to the automatically recognized attribute of the connected communication apparatus.
In a twenty-third aspect of the invention the information terminal apparatus of the apparatus aspect is characterized in that, when no communication apparatus is connected, the control section activates only the judging circuit, and when a communication apparatus is connected, the judging circuit supplies the result of the judgement to the control section which then activates the entire information terminal apparatus.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the twenty-third aspect, when a communication apparatus is connected to the interface section of the information terminal apparatus placed in an inactive state, upon detecting the connection of the communication apparatus the information terminal apparatus is automatically switched to an active state, and the control section is notified accordingly, whereupon the control section proceeds to perform call origination and communication setup procedures by retrieving from the storage section the connection destination information appropriate to the automatically recognized attribute of the connected communication apparatus.
In a twenty-fourth aspect of the invention the information terminal apparatus of the twenty-first aspect is characterized in that, when the communication application is started after the communication apparatus is connected, the control section judges whether any other communication apparatus is available that can accomplish communication in a shorter time than the currently connected communication apparatus, and that the information terminal apparatus includes a reporting means for visually or audibly reporting the result of the judgement made by the control section.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the twenty-fourth aspect, when the communication application is started, the information terminal apparatus analyzes the communication time required to complete the communication based on the transmission speeds of all available communication apparatuses and using information such as the communication procedure to be used and the amount of data predicted to be transmitted and received during the communication, detects some other communication apparatus that can accomplish the communication in a shorter time than the currently connected communication apparatus, and visually presents a notification recommending the use of such other communication apparatus by lighting an LED or producing a screen display. Alternatively, when the communication application is started, the information terminal apparatus analyzes the communication time required to complete the communication based on the transmission speeds of all available communication apparatuses and using information such as the communication procedure to be used and the amount of data predicted to be transmitted and received during the time from the start to the end of the communication, detects some other communication apparatus that can accomplish the communication in a shorter time than the currently connected communication apparatus, and audibly presents a notification recommending the use of such other communication apparatus by using a buzzer, synthesized voice, etc.
In a twenty-fifth aspect of the invention the information terminal apparatus of the twenty-first aspect is characterized in that, when the communication application is started after the communication apparatus is connected, the control section judges whether any other communication apparatus is available that can accomplish communication with a lower communication charge than the currently connected communication apparatus, and that the information terminal apparatus includes a reporting means for visually or audibly reporting the result of the judgement made by the control section.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the twenty-fifth aspect, when the communication application is started, the information terminal apparatus calculates the communication charge for the communication based on the transmission speeds of all available communication apparatuses and the communication tariff information stored in the storage section for the communication apparatuses and on information such as the communication procedure to be used and the amount of data and the number of packets predicted to be transmitted and received during the time from the start to the end of the communication, detects some other communication apparatus that can accomplish the communication with a lower communication charge than the currently connected communication apparatus, and visually presents a notification recommending the use of such other communication apparatus by lighting an LED or producing a screen display. Alternatively, when the communication application is started, the information terminal apparatus calculates the communication charge for the communication based on the transmission speeds of all available communication apparatuses and the communication tariff information stored in the storage section for the communication apparatuses and on information such as the communication procedure to be used and the amount of data and the number of packets predicted to be transmitted and received during the time from the start to the end of the communication, detects some other communication apparatus that can accomplish the communication with a lower communication charge than the currently connected communication apparatus, and audibly presents a notification recommending the use of such other communication apparatus by using a buzzer, synthesized voice, etc.
In a twenty-sixth aspect of the invention the information terminal apparatus of the twenty-first aspect is characterized in that, when the communication application is started after the communication apparatus is connected, the control section judges whether any other communication apparatus is available that can perform communication with a higher signal level than the signal level on a communication line of the currently connected communication apparatus, and that the information terminal apparatus includes a reporting means for visually or audibly reporting the result of the judgement made by the control section.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the twenty-sixth aspect, when the communication application is started, the information terminal apparatus detects communication line conditions such as radio wave conditions for the currently connected communication apparatus and, when it is determined that the communication line conditions have worsened, detects some other communication apparatus having a wider communication area from the communication area information stored in the storage section for all communication apparatuses, and visually presents a notification recommending the use of such other communication apparatus by lighting an LED or producing a screen display. Alternatively, when the communication application is started, the information terminal apparatus detects communication line conditions such as radio wave conditions for the currently connected communication apparatus and, when it is determined that the communication line conditions have worsened, detects some other communication apparatus having a wider communication area from the communication area information stored in the storage section for all communication apparatuses, and audibly presents a notification recommending the use of such other communication apparatus by using a buzzer, synthesized voice, etc.
In a twenty-seventh aspect of the invention the information terminal apparatus of the twenty-first aspect is characterized in that the control section suspends communication when the communication becomes impossible, and resumes the communication when the communication becomes possible, and while the communication is being suspended, the control section judges whether any other communication apparatus is available that has a wider communication area than the communication area of the currently connected communication apparatus, and that the information terminal apparatus includes a reporting means for visually or audibly reporting the result of the judgement-made by the control section.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the twenty-seventh aspect, the information terminal apparatus detects communication line conditions such as radio wave conditions for the communication apparatus currently performing the communication and, when it is determined that the communication apparatus is put in a communication cutoff state in the middle of data communication, temporarily suspends the ongoing communication, saves the communication data state in the storage section, detects some other communication apparatus having a wider communication area from the communication area information stored in the storage section for all communication apparatuses, and visually presents a notification recommending the use of such other communication apparatus by lighting an LED or producing a screen display. Then, when the connection of new communication apparatus is detected, the call origination and communication setup procedures are again performed automatically and the communication is resumed from the point at which it was temporarily suspended. Alternatively, the information terminal apparatus detects communication line conditions such as radio wave conditions for the communication apparatus currently performing the communication and, when it is determined that the communication apparatus is put in a communication cutoff state in the middle of data communication, temporarily suspends the ongoing communication, saves the communication data state in the storage section, detects some other communication apparatus having a wider communication area from the communication area information stored in the storage section for all communication apparatuses, and audibly presents a notification recommending the use of such other communication apparatus by using a buzzer, synthesized voice, etc. Then, when the connection of a new communication apparatus is detected, the call origination and communication setup procedures are again performed automatically and the communication is resumed from the point at which it was temporarily suspended.
In a twenty-eighth aspect of the invention the information terminal apparatus of the twenty-first aspect is characterized in that, when the communication apparatus is disconnected from the information terminal apparatus during communication, the control section suspends the communication, and resumes the communication upon detecting the connection of the communication apparatus being restored.
According to the information terminal apparatus of the twenty-eighth aspect, when it is detected that the communication apparatus is disconnected from the information terminal apparatus in the middle of data communication, the ongoing communication is temporarily suspended and the communication data state is saved in the storage section. Then, when the connection of the new communication apparatus is detected, call origination and communication setup procedures appropriate to the connected communication apparatus are automatically performed to resume the communication from the point at which it was temporarily suspended.
According to the first to sixth and the ninth to seventeenth aspects, to enable a communication apparatus, such as a modem, portable telephone, car telephone, second generation cordless telephone, CDMA wireless telephone or like apparatus equipped with communication means, to be connected to the information terminal apparatus equipped with means for processing data from the connected communication apparatus, the communication apparatus is provided with means for sending a connection notification and an attribute of the communication apparatus, and the information terminal apparatus is provided with means for judging the attribute of the connected communication apparatus by analyzing the connection notification and attribute information sent from the communication apparatus when the communication apparatus is connected to the information terminal apparatus, and for automatically switching between an input buffer and an output buffer for transfer of control signals and data to and from the communication apparatus. This configuration provides the effect of being able to connect different kinds of communication apparatuses having interfaces of different input/output methods and different signal voltages to the same interface of the information terminal apparatus.
There is the further effect of being able to construct circuitry only from relatively inexpensive devices such as passive devices and gate-level active devices, achieving cost reductions in the information terminal apparatus and communication apparatus.
Furthermore, the provision of the overcurrent protection circuit serves to prevent an overcurrent from flowing into the information terminal apparatus if the information terminal apparatus erroneously judges the attribute of the communication apparatus and erroneously switches the interface in the event of a failure of the attribute notification circuit in the communication apparatus.
According to the seventh and eighth aspects, since the judging circuit used to judge the attribute of the communication apparatus is provided with a hysteresis characteristic, chattering is eliminated, enhancing the accuracy in the judgement of the communication apparatus attribute.
Furthermore, the attribute notifying circuit in the communication apparatus is provided with a hysteresis characteristic, the communication apparatus is provided with a means for processing an inquiry signal sent from the information terminal apparatus into a pattern unique to the communication apparatus and for sending it as a response signal to the information terminal apparatus, the length of a notification terminal pin and the length of other terminal pins on the communication apparatus are varied for each communication apparatus, or the number of contact faces on the notification terminal on the communication apparatus is varied for each communication terminal. With these arrangements, an increased variety of communication apparatuses can be automatically recognized.
According to the eighteenth to twentieth aspects, since the information terminal apparatus is provided with functions for judging the signal line control function of a communication apparatus and the transmission speed of the communication apparatus and for implementing a communication-apparatus initialization procedure and various communication-protocol control procedures such as call origination procedures and call termination procedures, an increased variety of communication apparatuses can be automatically recognized by utilizing characteristics different between different kinds of communication apparatuses, such as the presence or absence of the signal line control function, different transmission speeds, and different communication protocols.
According to the twenty-first to twenty-third and the twenty-eighth inventions, to enable a communication apparatus, such as a modem, portable telephone, car telephone, second generation cordless telephone, CDMA wireless telephone or like apparatus equipped with communication means, to be connected to the information terminal apparatus equipped with means for processing data from the connected communication apparatus, the communication apparatus is provided with means for sending a connection notification and an attribute of the communication apparatus, and the information terminal apparatus is provided with means for judging the attribute of the connected communication apparatus by analyzing the connection notification and attribute information sent from the communication apparatus when the communication apparatus is connected to the information terminal apparatus, and for automatically switching between an input buffer and an output buffer for transfer of control signals and data to and from the communication apparatus. This configuration provides the effect of being able to connect different kinds of communication apparatuses having interfaces of different input/output methods and different signal voltages to the same interface of the information terminal apparatus.
Further, the provision of the means for automatically judging the attribute of the communication apparatus and the means for storing connection destination information for each communication apparatus offers the effect of being able to automatically accomplish call origination and communication setup to a destination appropriate to the communication apparatus.
Moreover, since the information terminal apparatus is provided with means for activating only the circuit for monitoring a connection notification from the communication apparatus when the information terminal apparatus is in an inactive state such as a sleep mode, and for switching the information terminal apparatus to the active state when the communication apparatus is connected, there is offered the effect of being able to automatically initiate the process from the activation of the information terminal apparatus to the completion of the communication by just connecting the communication apparatus.
According to the twenty-fourth, twenty-sixth, and twenty-seventh aspects, with the provision of means for analyzing the communication time required to complete the communication based on the transmission speeds of all available communication apparatuses and on information such as the communication procedure to be used and the amount of data predicted to be transmitted and received during the time from the start to the end of the communication, there is offered the effect of being able to indicate an optimum communication apparatus, other than the currently connected communication apparatus, using a display device or an audio output device; furthermore, not only can the currently connected communication apparatus be disconnected during data communication and be replaced with another communication apparatus, but the communication can also be initiated using a desired communication apparatus without having to make new settings at all.
According to the twenty-fifth aspects, with the provision of means for analyzing the communication charge for the communication based on the transmission speeds of all available communication apparatuses and communication tariff information and on information such as the communication procedure to be used and the amount of data and the number of packets predicted to be transmitted and received during the time from the start to the end of the communication, there is offered the effect of being able to indicate an optimum communication apparatus, other than the currently connected communication apparatus, using a display device or an audio output device; furthermore, not only can the currently connected communication apparatus be disconnected during data communication and be replaced with another communication apparatus, but the communication can also be initiated using a desired communication apparatus without having to make new settings at all.
The further effect is that when communication environmental conditions such as radio wave conditions for the currently connected communication apparatus have worsened, other communication apparatus having a wider communication area can be indicated using a display device or an audio output device.